Different World
by kuroi nee-sama
Summary: Kevin and the others peraonality find themselve back to past, but with a little change on their past how can they cope up? And why that popular new kid wanted befriend and be kind with him... Watch as all of them caught up with the new paat and find love and friendship with them.
1. Chapter 01

Kevin wake up along with the other and the Beast in dark room, everything is dark and cold there he could only see the others face. Kevin could hear Hedwige whimpering to Praticia shooting voice. And before he could ask anything, big screen showed in front of them. The screen showed them how they died and what happening after that, he could see Cassey helping Joseph, David son and Mr. Glass mother to show the other that they real. Kevin could felt happiness and sadness from his other personality and rage and happiness from the beast as others finally acknowledge that they are real. The screen stopped showing and dark yet light figure showed in instant.

"All of you gathering here to repent of your mistake about the people you killed" the voice said, he could see the beast shout outraged about the impure.

"yes, they maybe a sinner but there is a way for you to not do that" the others protest about it, Kevin stay silent as he see the figure pointed a light to them

"May your journey be in Light" and everything goes dark again.

"Kevin!! Kevin Wendell Crumb!!" a male voice shout at him, he wake up immediately only to find himself in his old class along with his old teacher.

'Wh-What just happened?!!' he panicked looking around the class to find his old classmate sitting around him while pointed at him and snicker.

'Kevin, calm down' He could felt Praticia whisper in his mind as she along the others also don't know about what's going on. The beast look at other impure through Kevin eyes with disgust and rage. He has an idea about what happened to them

'It seems that the figure before sent us back to the past' he said clammy to Kevin and the others, they are so shocked to hear what the beast said.

'Wait!! That's mean… That's mean looking from the class and others here, we are at our 11 grade?? Meaning we still live with that woman?!!!' Jane revelation bought despair and fear to others, except the beast.

'But why?' ask Barry to others 'Why they send us back in time?' Barry like others worry about Kevin mentality, yes he already has little braveness after meeting with Cassey but… he still weak. Praticia sighed as she said

'We have the beast with us, and different from before we also have more experience and defense from before… We need to calm our head and think, if we just take any other conclusion now… Kevin will go stress over it' Praticia said successfully clamming the other.

Meanwhile, after Kevin apologize to the teacher he blank out for a minute and hear Barry said that they went back yo the past. Thus make him worry much, he doesn't want to felt despair or hurt again, but he knew that he need this to keep everything same without making others suspicious about him.

As Kevin keep thinking he doesn't notice the classroom door open and a girl step to the class. She has doll like face with dark black hair as night that being tied down in ponytail behind her back, white porcelain skin model like figure and sharp feminine eyes. This eyes is what interesting and gait others to her, because the color of the eyes is so rare, she has mixed red and magenta color. Everyone looking at her in entrance as they all captivated by her, except Kevin who look down. The girl wore jeans along with tshirt and a black shyal, if not for her long hair and her breast she would past as a boy.

"Attention all, we have new student here from britain. Let's hear her introduction, okay" the teacher shout shocking Kevin from his though as he look to the front only to find beautiful magenta red eyes looking at him with curiosity. Kevin doesn't remember anyone with eyes like that in the past, and so does the other personality. They never remember there is a new kid in the past, so this shocked them greatly. Because that's mean something change from his past and this.

Kevin look down after looking at the girl eyes for 10 second. He could felt himself a little frustrated about what's happening.

The girl shocked when she see Kevin look down, she smile a little when she see him.

'Maybe… Just maybe… This place is not that bad' she though as she look at others and said

"Hello, my name is Clara Rosemarie Angelica. You can call me Clara, Rose, or Ange. I just move here from Britain because I hit someone." she smile softly like she never admit she is being drop out because she hit someone. This make the other gulp, and the teacher to sigh, since he know about the reason she fight.

"I don't like a bully~ sooooo… If there is one, please just don't get close to me… 'kay" she wink at them, the girls actually blushed because she look so hot like a boy when she wink. "What I like? Hmmm… I like many things, like girls, child, roses, tea and coffee… Ohhh also, i love sweet so much~ Though I kind of always have teeth ache after that" she said rubbing her cheek, this actually make the class laugh at her child like attitude. And Kevin was not exception if that.

Luke and Hedwige actually cheered when she said she like sweet, while Dennis rubbed his head though he, the Beast and B.T could not help but be awe of her reason and of her braveness by saying that, Jane, Marry and the girls though she look so cool when she wink and Praticia look absolute annoyed when she said about teeth ache but could not help to adore the girl of her child like attitude. Kevin like the others want to get to know him, but he know that amazing girl like her won't get close to loser like him. When the others personality hear his though they realise that the girl maybe like the others impure girls that hurt Kevin and couldn't help be little disappointed.

"Okay, thanks for the introduction. Rose I want you to sit in the back with Kevin. Kevin please raise your hand" when he said that all of Kevin classmate protest but the teacher just shut them off. Kevin could felt the glare from the other, he also could felt the rage from his other personality. He timidly raise his hand, Rose nod at the teacher and came sit beside him in the back of class near the window. When the new girl sit beside him, Kevin felt nervous thinking that she will make fun of him like the other. But his though got disrupted by a soft white porcelain hand came to him.

"Hi you must be Kevin right? You can call me Clara or Ange or Rose. It is really nice to meet you" she smile brightly at him making him frozen for a minute because of close the new girl face is really pretty. His others personality couldn't help but to agree with him.

"y-yes… it-its nice to meet you too" he timidly reach the girl hand and shake it.

That time neither of them know, it will be beautiful and sad begining for them.


	2. Chapter 02

The class goes without any disturbance, and Kevin find himself actually having fun by talking with the new girl. She is fun to be with, she also patiently teach him about math which he never good at, except Dennis and many trick about studying and flower language which Orwell, Pratocia, Mary, Barry and Felicia also Hedwige listen well as they never know that the flower has many more than four language that they know about. Hedwige cannot help to want to meet the girl, he think she is pretty and cool, like a fairy, because she know flower language, those make Praticia calm him down so he won't suddenly take a light from Kevin and made a mess of situation. Kevin also though that she is different from the other girl who made fun of him as she actually talk with him and really look at him not with ridicule but with a same stare as he is a person in her own level, especially her choice of clothes that made Barry look at her like she a muse. They talk a lot about weather, flower and animal also studied but they still not reach a talk when they could considered intimate like a friend. The girl never ask him about his home live, parents, friend or any private thing, which he grateful for, and in exchange he never ask her about her own live. As lunch bell ringing, many other classmate of him crowded Rose, he decided to call her that because she smell like Rose, they asking her many question which she answer it with smile and joke.

Seeing that Kevin couldn't help but be disappointed, the others personality feel the same like Kevin, but they knew why would she, a popular girl, hang out with person like him. Some of his personality like Dennis, Praticia, B.T, the beast, Heinrich, Norma, Goddard, Bernice, Polly, Luke, Rakel, Felicia, Ansel, Jelin, and Kat feel a little annoyed at Levin self esteemed and the girl. It seems that the girl they though cool turned to be like everyone else.

As Kevin walk away toward garden behind the school, he doesn't see that Rose actually looking at him. When arrived at the garden, Kevin lay on tree and blank out.

"Is anyone here remember about the new kid in the past?" he ask the others personality when he back to his mind

"No… As far as I remember, there is no new kid in school" answer Barry "And if there is one, I am sure we won't forget that kind of eyes, she had most beautiful eyes" Barry continue while admired Rose eyes

"Forget about the girl, she is impure… She same like everyone. What we need know is to figure out why we send here and is this past same like ours or not" Dennis sternly said

"Yes, that's right… We also need to prepare for the beast food" continue Praticia with sinister smile, the others know what she mean by food. Kevin felt sicken by that and before he voicing his though a same voice that send them back bloomed around them

"I don't think you need to do that, I already modify it so the beast can sustain himself without eating any impure… Thought that doesn't come with price" the voice said

"What do you mean by that, asshole? What price you piece of shit want?" Jane cursed at the voice, the voice only laugh before it continue to say

"The beast still have his power and it will go stronger after he found something that he lost. He won't necessary eat impure, he could eat the same food as you… The price is if he ever eat any impure and cannot finish your repentance, then all of you will going straight ticket to hell… No, it will be easy for that~ How about this? You will feel incredibly pain on your heart that make you wanted to die but you cannot die, and only the tears of your soulmate can erase that feeling. Though that soulmate will be the one who is died" the voice got lower and gone after the last sent

"What the hell just happened??" shout B.T

"Mrs. Praticia did that mean we will died again?? I don't want to die, et cetera" Hedwige bawled making Praticia upset, she try to console the guy while the beast strom out to give his rage

"Wait just a minute, everyone… Did you hear what the guy said before? It said we have a soulmate here" Barry said with relezation but everyone is too busy with their though and annoyance to hear him, only two person hear him and that is Kevin and Dennis. Before either of them can comment, they felt someone touching them making them tense up. Barry and Kevin look toward Dennis who nod and take the light.

Dennis open his eyes and caught himself staring back with a new girl from before, she look distressed but when she look that he already open his eyes somehow in her eyes there is relief. Dennis caught her hand that touching his forehead and coldly glare at her

"What are you doing?" he could smell a mixed vanilla and rose, a rare but refreshing smell from their closeness. Realising their closeness and for the first time seeing the girl up closer, he cannot deny that she really have a pretty face, a gorgeous face… especially her eyes that interest him more. The girl clothes is not like the girls in his class, her clothes is more close up almost like Cassey but this girl have more style.

"Oh dear me, Thank Goodness you are awake… I thought that you are fainted because you look so pale and…." the girl stop in the middle of her speak when she see him fully, before because of her panicked stat she just blindly research if something wrong on his body but now… she could see him fully that this person is not the person that she talk before… he has different shade of eyes, while Kevin eyes has softer blue this person has a darker shade of blue and his tone also smell is different from the Kevin that she came to like as a friend of course.

She might be dense most of the time, but her boyfriend always said that she is really good at judging a person and her psychology and aura is always can different something that cannot be seen. Just like now, even her gut instinct told her that this person is not her Kevin. This person is dangerous, but she also have feeling that he is not bad. So, with that she tilted her head, the act when she is confused with something, and ask

"Who are you? You are not Kevin, you are same like him but you have different shade of eyes, smell and attitude" Rose said shocked him.

"Sooo… Who are you, mr.?" she continue to ask.

For the first time in his life, someone actually notice the difference between him and Kevin. Someone know that they different. He look at the girl who look at him curiously.

The time felt like it stopped, the person that always live in cold meet a warm and curiosity of a winter in the dark of night at their sanctuary, the garden, the first time they meet.


End file.
